Making Plans
by the-nerd-word
Summary: Cain lives on a horse ranch, and Abel is one of the new boarders. Relationships, fluff and horses, oh my!


Commission prompt: Cain and Abel, with modern names in modern time, on a horse ranch; funny, fluffy and romantic.

* * *

With a swish of her tail and a curious snort, Reliant took her last tentative step out of the trailer. Long, sorrel legs quivered in nervousness as she shifted her weight, and she held her head high as she peered around. Her brown eyes, framed by a white stripe that circled her jaw and left her flaring nose a soft shade of pink, were warm and searching.

"Easy," Ethan said soothingly, but the word was drowned out by Reliant's deep, rumbling neigh, and suddenly the entire ranch became a clamor of inquisitive calls from other horses.

The ranch owner approached from the barn, an oil stained rag draped across one shoulder. "Your mare's got an impressive set of lungs," she observed with a good-natured laugh, holding out a sun-bronzed, callous hand. "I'm Marya. Glad to see you made it. The road's a long stretch, some folks miss our turn."

Ethan smiled and shook her hand, keeping a steady grip on the end of Reliant's lead rope in his other. "Ethan. It's nice to finally meet you in person." He half-heartedly rolled his eyes when Reliant neighed again, and he had to push her away when her nervous shuffling bumped his shoulder. "I almost passed the turn, actually. But wow, it's a great place! I saw the pictures online, of course, but I'm happy to finally be here and out of the truck."

Marya nodded and squinted up at the sun briefly. Her hair, dark and lightly dusted with flakes of alfalfa leaves, was pulled into a loose braid, and she tugged it once out of habit. "I can imagine. How long of a drive?"

"Nine hours," Ethan sighed.

"Damn. You must've left early this morning." She reached over and firmly patted Reliant's neck with a grin, fingers tracing the random pattern of spots. "Anyway, I have copies of the health papers you sent yesterday, so you're all good to go. Girl's all excited to make acquaintances, I'm sure."

"More like excited to _eat_," he correctly wryly.

"Hah! Well, plenty of that, too." Marya nodded toward the barn, the south-side of which was open to the day's light breeze. "I have to attend a meeting with the local cooperative extension–damn old men can't go a week without fussin' worse than a church group–but my nephew, Nikki, should be in the barn. He'll help you settle your mare in, find some place for your tack."

"Okay, thanks. Mind if I leave my trailer parked here for now?"

She shook her head. "Not a problem. We don't have any lessons today, and the other boarders can make their way around if they show up. Be seeing you!"

"Yeah, have fun!" Ethan told her, and when Marya merely turned back with a put-upon grimace, he laughed.

Reliant's steps were lively as she followed along to the barn. Ethan glanced back at her, amused by the near-constant flittering of her brown-tipped ears. Nearing the entry, he saw a couple of horses lean their heads over the sides of their stalls, curiosity reflected in their stares. One of them nickered, a gesture that had Reliant raising her head and exhaling sharply, but otherwise they were quiet.

Ethan stopped at the entrance and peered down the alley. On his left were four standard wooden stalls with metal grills and viewing windows, one of which was empty. Further down, beside a garage door that opened to the side of the barn, was a four-wheeler hooked up with a mini trailer for feeding. Three separate rooms made up the right side of the barn; there were handmade signs nailed above the doorways that colorfully labeled Tack, Restroom, and Feed. "Hello?"

A young man suddenly poked his head out of the tack room, and Ethan nearly laughed at the way the gesture resembled the horses'. But the guy's eyes were cool and uninterested, shadowed by black bangs streaked with blue, almost unfriendly as he searched Ethan over. "You the new guy?" he asked, and cigarette smoke curled away from his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah, just arrived. I'm Ethan. Are you Nikki?"

The man scoffed and wiped his hands on his shirt as he entered the alley, cigarette balanced casually between two fingers. "Don't call me that. The name's Nik, or Nikolai, I don't care which."

"Oh, sorry," Ethan said quickly, blushing under a soft combination of guilt and surprise. "Your aunt just said–"

"Yeah, I know. Marya always calls me that, no matter how often I tell her not to." He sighed suddenly, as if starting over, and gave Reliant a quick look. "That's the only one, right?"

Reliant, who had been eyeing a block of hay with no small amount of interest, jumped a bit when Ethan wiggled her rope. "Yup, just her."

Nik sniffed once and motioned with his cigarette. "I got a stall ready for her on the end. Water and bedding are fresh, and feeding time's around seven in the summertime, mornin' and evenin'."

"Oh, I think there's been a small misunderstanding," Ethan said with a small, inoffensive smile. "I'm paying for pasture boarding."

"Yeah, I know. But we always stall new horses for the first few days. Gives them a chance to acclimate to the routine, and she'll familiarize herself with the three lamebrains in here. Or whatever it is horses fucking do." He shrugged, as if he didn't really care.

Ethan glanced back at Reliant, and she watched him in return, her lips quivering absentmindedly on part of the lead rope. "That's fine, then," he agreed.

It didn't take long to settle Reliant in her stall, and she wasted no time in sniffing around and sending her new neighbors interested looks. The empty feed bucket was given a disdainful snort. "I'm entirely forgotten," Ethan joked, watching as her withers began to twitch from a couple of flies.

Nik had nothing to say to that, just asked, "She doesn't have any stall vices, does she? No cribbing or anything?"

Ethan shook his head. "Never has before."

"Alright, good." He ground the end of his cigarette into an old horseshoe before throwing the bud away. "So where're you from?" he asked without preamble, finally looking a bit curious. "You don't have much of an accent, and my aunt said you just moved here."

"Colorado, most recently, but sort of all over."

"Military?" Nik asked, quick and interested.

"No. My dad supports a lot of political campaigns, and my mom just loves to travel." He shrugged and reached over to pat one of the horses, the movement slow and gentle. "What about you? Have you always lived here?"

Nik rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, fingers sliding through blue strands. "Nah, just since middle school."

"I bet it's so nice getting to see the horses every day."

"Not really," Nik grumbled, casting the animals a dry look. "They're damn pests."

Ethan waited like it might be a joke, but Nik didn't say anything else, never eased his expression or offered an explanation. "Oh, um, I'm sorry?"

Nik wasn't sure why, but he blushed a little at how awkward Ethan sounded, and he waved a hand like he could take the words back. "Eh, they're not so-I mean, I've gotten used to them and all. Yours seems okay. For a mare." He paused, then added, "I like her weird spots, I guess."

Ethan smiled at the backward compliment, recognizing the effort for what it was. "She's a sorrel overo," he explained.

"Um…okay."

They stared at each other quietly, Nik entirely and unapologetically uncomprehending as he pursed his lips, and after a moment Ethan couldn't help but laugh. "Do you not know much about horses?" he asked after a beat, still smiling.

Nik scowled, but it was halfhearted at best. "I know not to stand behind them, and how to halter them and check for obvious signs of illness, but that's about it, man. I basically just do whatever auntie Em tells me."

"After so many years? I bet you know more than that," Ethan insisted, leaning back against the stall.

"I guess. Maybe."

"Can you ride?"

"Yeah." He nodded once, and flicked a horse's nose when it tried to nip at his shirt. "Not with any dignity, though."

Ethan nodded, as if that was good enough. "Well, when I'm out here, maybe we can ride together sometimes? I moved here on my own for college, but classes don't start for two more weeks, so I'll have a lot of downtime until then."

Nik blinked a few times, surprised by the easy offer. "You're real friendly, you know that?"

A shrug and a smile. "Is that a no?"

"Shit. Fine," Nik said flatly, but he couldn't help his own grudging smile. "Infectious little fucker. Just don't think I'll always have time for you."

"Alright."

* * *

It turned out Nikolai had plenty of time.

He made a show of grumbling, and commented that his time was monopolized too much by the horses, but whenever Ethan's old, white Ford pulled up, Nik was always "just finished" with whatever chore he had going on.

Ethan pretended not to notice the pattern, and Nik pretended there wasn't one.

It was their third time out on the trails; light clouds blocked the worst of the sun, and a breeze made the leaves quiver every few seconds as they rode through the woods. Nik's gelding, Mouse, a slim blue roan, walked the path with familiarity, and Reliant was only a few steps behind.

"Every time I slacken the reins, she tries to speed up," Ethan told him, laughing as Reliant pranced a few feet, her tail high and swishing. "I don't think she likes being last in line."

Nik snorted and looked over his shoulder to watch. "Not much of a line when there's only two of us."

"The competition is still too intense," Ethan mock-sighed.

Nik ducked a tree branch and turned to look over his other shoulder. "I'd say we could walk them side by side, but her fat ass would probably push poor Mouse off the trail."

"She's not–okay, she's not _that_ fat."

Nik laughed as he turned to face ahead, and the sound carried, making Ethan smile wider. "She's not skinny either, blondie."

"Yeah, well…" Ethan shrugged, entirely unaffected. "Every horse looks big compared to Mouse. What is he, fourteen point two, fourteen point three?"

"Fuck if I know. I just like him best because he's quiet and sure-footed." He leaned forward and patted Mouse on the neck, as if he could transfer the compliment through touch.

"You have a good seat, even if you don't ride often," Ethan observed. "It probably helps with his balance."

Nik turned back again, one hand resting on the cantle of his saddle. He raised one brow and tilted his head, eyes narrowed suspiciously despite his smirk. "Speaking of asses, sounds like you've been checking out mine."

Ethan blushed and immediately shook his head; Reliant glanced back at him when he unconsciously tensed his legs. "I didn't mean–I wasn't trying to–"

"It's fine," Nik drawled teasingly. "I happen to like the attention."

Ethan didn't know what to say to that, but he felt a little warm, warmer than usual for a hot August day, and he had to force himself to look around before he smiled. He fished for a new topic, trying not to notice how Nik unabashedly stared. "So, you're only a year younger than me, right? Any plans for college?"

Nik took it in stride like the change was an act of mercy. "Nah, not my thing." He hesitated, as if he'd never admitted the idea outloud. "Actually, I've been considering enlisting in the military."

"Oh," Ethan murmured thoughtfully. "I can see that. I bet you'd like it. What branch, do you know?"

"Air Force," he replied, like it was the only answer. "I've always wanted to get my pilot's license. It…sounds so freeing." He shot Ethan a quick glance, like he had overstepped some personal social-code. "Not to sound cheesy, or anything. You know. It'd just be cool as hell."

Ethan's smile was sincere. "Yeah, I bet it would be."

* * *

Nik texted like a middle school girl, Ethan thought.

He'd never tell him that, of course, because Ethan knew most of Nik's bluster was some front for insecurity and a short temper, but still, he thought it.

_Aug 18, 2014, 8:51 PM  
dude goku could take superman n e day u hav no idea wut ur talking about_

_Aug 18, 2014, 10:53 PM  
Superman is an icon. And he doesn't have to bleach his hair to take down his enemies. Plus, I'm pretty sure Goku's missing a few screws._

_Aug 18, 2014, 10:54 PM  
u r missing screws omg superman literally wears tights and dies from green rocks PATHETIC_

_Aug 18, 2014, 10:56 PM_  
_And Goku is part-monkey!_

_Aug 18, 2014, 10:57 PM_  
ummm saiyan

_Aug 18, 2014, 10:58 PM  
Sayin' what?_

_Aug 18, 2014, 10:59 PM  
r u serious?_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:00 PM  
Haha no, couldn't resist. :)_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:02 PM  
u fucker. how was ur 1st day of class_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:04 PM  
Pretty good! Mostly just syllabus stuff. We're going to cover aeronautics in my engineering class! Thought you'd like that._

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:05 PM  
rly? cool. i might actually look at ur notes for that section_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:07 PM  
Sure thing! You could probably sit in on the lecture too. Big enough not to notice an extra student._

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:08 PM  
maybe wut time_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:09 PM  
9:15am_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:09 PM  
ehhhh well c_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:10 PM  
Lazy. What did you do today?_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:12 PM  
marya made me repaint the barn bathroom it was hellish. pretty sure i got a little high_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:13 PM  
Huh. What color?_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:14 PM  
like a weak tan_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:15 PM  
Good choice!_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:15 PM  
wow_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:16 PM  
Haha. Ok, I'm going to go to bed now. First class is at 8:00…_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:17 PM  
night princess beauty_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:18 PM  
._

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:18 PM  
lol night ethan_

_Aug 18, 2014, 11:19 PM  
Good night! :)_

* * *

The first of September brought thunderstorms. Lightning streaked across the sky, flaring between interval claps of thunder and illuminating the shadows in the barn.

"It's supposed to rain all night," Ethan murmured, kicking his legs gently over the side of the hayloft.

Nik sighed deeply from where he lay, one arm across his eyes, the hay like a halo around his dark skin. "Fine by me. I always sleep best during storms."

As if on cue, Ethan yawned. "Mm. Me too. Too bad I still have homework tonight."

"Fuck it."

"I can't," Ethan said, but he sounded regretful. "Every grade counts, especially if I want to apply to advanced graduate schools."

Nik briefly lifted his arm, shooting Ethan a sleepy, considering stare. "You're already planning for that?"

"Well, yeah. Gotta think about the future."

"You've got control issues or something," Nik decided, but his conviction was ruined by a little yawn.

Ethan shrugged, watching the rain fall like a gray sheet on the empty pastures. "I just like to plan, even if plans change."

"Expensive plans."

Ethan didn't answer right away, hearing something of a question in those two words. "I'll apply for scholarships, and student loans if I have to."

"What about your parents?" Nik asked quietly, his expression largely hidden by his arm.

"They help too," Ethan admitted, suddenly feeling a bit modest, his heels stilling against the loft's edge.

"Yeah, thought so."

"What do you mean?"

Nik rolled over on his side and propped himself on one elbow. "I can tell you come from money." He motioned to Ethan, the gesture vague and all-encompassing, but his tone wasn't unkind. "It's kind of easy to tell."

Ethan drew his legs up as guilt and surprise mingled somewhere in his chest. "I'm sorry," he said instinctively, awkwardly. "Do I come across as snobbish?"

"No, and don't be," Nik told him. "I've never thought that. From what you've said about your parents, though, I kind of gathered. You don't need a job, and boarding here isn't exactly cheap, so."

"Oh. Well, I don't–I mean, my parents _are_ kind of snobbish. I never really noticed when I was younger, but the past few years, I don't know, I've started to realize it, and I don't want to be like that."

"Is that why you went to college out of state?"

"That's part of the reason, yeah. I wanted a fresh start on my own."

Nik nodded like he understood. He never talked about his own parents, and Ethan never pried, but he nodded nonetheless, and that meant something. "Wonder what your folks would think about me," he joked.

Ethan shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? What does that mean, that they wouldn't like me?" He put a hand over his heart and looked the perfect picture of innocence.

"_Rascal_," Ethan intoned, and it took a second for Nik to realize he was impersonating one or both of his parents. "Rolling around in the hay, not washing your hands before dinner, blue hair and a foul mouth. Such a_rascal_."

Nik's amused disbelief broke into laughter. "Jeez, stop. I don't even know what voice that was, but stop."

Ethan chuckled and leaned back on his hands. "I don't know what that was either. Never doing it again."

"So what do you think?" Nik asked suddenly, watching him closely.

"About what?"

"Me, you dork. That was your parents, but what about you?"

Ethan looked over quickly, trying to fight his blush from returning. "I don't always wash my hands before dinner either," he confessed slowly, to which Nik growled.

"You're playing dumb."

Ethan laughed, quietly and quickly, as if afraid to give any real sound to the action. He fidgeted, breaking pieces of straw between his fingers. "I think you're great the way you are."

Thunder boomed, and a few of the stalled horses shuffled uneasily. Ethan could feel Nik's stare like it was something physical, but they settled at that, both of them close to their own thoughts. The rain eased, puttering off into a gentle fall.

"I should probably go soon," Ethan said at last, thinking of the drive back to his too-quiet apartment and the calculus homework he had been ignoring all day.

Nik was an exclamation of action, though; always quick, always brash, always loud and assertive and confident. He wasn't any less of these things when he suddenly sat up and kissed Ethan on the cheek. "You're okay too, I guess," he said, casual words for a less than casual meaning. It was fitting.

The drive back went quickly, and if Ethan's apartment was lonely, he didn't really notice that night.

* * *

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:02 PM  
I think I want some green streaks in my hair._

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:06 PM  
fuck yea! that would b sweet_

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:07 PM  
Would you mind helping?_

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:08 PM  
sure thing gotta clean stalls but ill b free in a couple hours. reliant says hi btw_

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:10 PM  
Thanks! And I'm glad you two are bonding haha._

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:12 PM  
shes such a kiss ass. its all 4 the treats_

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:13 PM  
If she gains any more weight, it'll be your fault._

_Sept 6, 2014, 1:14 PM  
whatevs_

* * *

Hay wasn't very comfortable, Ethan realized. It was prickly and itchy, had a knack for getting everywhere, and when he and Nik were rolling around half-naked between a few square bales, Ethan discovered it was also very dusty.

"Was that a sneeze?" Nik asked incredulously, his mouth around Ethan's bare navel, fingers warm and still against Ethan's thighs.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"You sounded like Godzilla," Nik laughed, and his breath gave Ethan chills.

"That," Ethan griped, fighting the urge to grin, "is the least romantic thing you could have said."

"Did you not hear yourself? Because it was pretty wild."

Ethan wiggled his hips and was rewarded with an appreciative lick. "The only–ah! Wild thing I want is some action."

"Mm, well," Nik breathed, pausing only to tug at the waistband of Ethan's boxers with his teeth, "I think you're in luck."

Ethan made a happy sound, somewhere between a keen and an affirmation, and closed his eyes as Nik tugged his boxers down to his knees. The combination of the cool, early autumn air and Nik's warm mouth was both delightful and torturous.

"Oh fuck," Nik whispered, and Ethan nodded enthusiastically, letting himself sink into a pleasant haze.

"Yeah."

"_Fuck_," Nik hissed again, right before Ethan heard footsteps from the other end of the barn.

"Boys?" Marya called. "You in here?"

They almost got dressed quickly enough. Almost.

* * *

"Shit, no! I quit. I'm getting down."

Ethan shared an impatient look with Reliant, who stomped one foot for good measure. "You baby," he told Nik. "Just find your balance spot."

"What balance spot? There _is no_ balance doing this," Nik complained, his grip on Reliant's mane white-knuckled. He mirrored her twitch for twitch, flies and nervousness.

"Just–Okay, lean back a bit. Just do it. Stop griping," Ethan added, and Nik snapped his mouth shut before he even had a chance to bemoan. "Now lift your legs and settle on your tailbone. That's where your natural seat should be."

Nik's look was dry enough to kindle a fire. "There is nothing natural about this."

"It's bareback riding, Nikolai. It is _the_ most natural form of riding."

"I prefer a saddle. Also, this hurts."

"Do you hear him?" Ethan asked Reliant, leaning close to rest his palm against her cheek. "Whine, whine, whine."

Nik scoffed. "I'm trying, alright? I'm crushing my tailbone and everything. Now what?"

"Do you feel any steadier?"

"A little," he grudgingly admitted. "I still rather have stirrups."

Ethan ignored that. "Okay, try walking her around. Use the reins like a guide, and let your weight shift with her steps. Don't fight the movement. Sway with the rhythm."

"This sounds so fucking g–"

Ethan cleared his throat pointedly and glared. "Walk," he demanded, and gently slapped Reliant's flank.

Nik turned her through a series of circles and figure-eights, gaining a little confidence as they went. As if sensing his hesitance, Reliant kept her ears back and attentive, and her steps were slow when he led her back toward Ethan. "Okay, still uncomfortable, but I got it."

Ethan smiled encouragingly. "Great! Now trot."

"Nope."

"It's the same principle," Ethan assured him, rubbing Reliant's nose as she began sniffing his pockets. "Keep one hand in her mane, and the other on the reins."

"And why, exactly, should I have to do any of this?" he asked flatly.

"Because it's a great exercise in posture, core and balance."

"And?"

"And just try it," Ethan sighed.

Nik gave a sigh of his own, but he swallowed back his nerves and turned Reliant toward the middle of the arena. "Alright," he muttered. "Nice and easy." He clicked his tongue, and they made it about ten feet before he yanked her to a stop. "Son of a biiitch."

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, approaching from the other side. "You did well!"

Nik took a long, deep breath and winced as he slid off Reliant's back. He began walking stiffly toward the arena's single viewing bench.

"Nik?"

"Pain," he grumbled, and it took an effort not to flip the bird when Ethan outright laughed. He took a seat and leaned back with a relieved exhalation. "Never doing that again."

Ethan sat down next to him and gave a single, sympathizing pat on the shoulder. "You must've leaned forward on accident."

"Don't blame me," Nik moaned. "A man and his balls can only withstand so much."

"Oh _please_," Ethan retorted, rolling his eyes.

"You're cruel."

"You're dramatic."

And Reliant, still bridled in the arena, began searching along the fence line for stray blades of grass.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already this cold," Nik murmured, glancing out the window at a gray, October horizon, fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee.

Ethan nodded from his cozy place against Nik's side on the couch. "I bet Halloween will be freezing."

"Speaking of which," Marya said, looking up from the morning's newspaper, "have you two finally settled on costume ideas for the ranch party?"

"Hell yeah!" Nik cheered. He almost spilling his coffee as he raised his hand. "We're going as a pair. Ethan's going to be an astronaut–"

"And Nik will be an alien," Ethan chimed in happily. "We're thinking something futuristic."

"You nerds. Are you going to buy the costumes or try to make them?"

Nik turned to look at Ethan, and his grin was splitting. "I'm thinking Ethan ought to just wear lots of white leather. Maybe a cool helmet, too."

Ethan laughed and snuggled even closer, toes curling against the cushions. "White leather, huh? You have to dress in black then."

"I'm going to be such a cool fucking alien."

"Language, Nikolai," Marya warned.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
